


We will meet again

by Fandom_Addict_Person



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gay, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 16:15:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10364460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Addict_Person/pseuds/Fandom_Addict_Person
Summary: First book on here so it will be slow





	1. Where am I

|Gabriel pov|

"Where the hell am I" I say as I look around then I realize I was in the same place as where I died. I tried to stand but I fell right away and I grabbed my head in pain all I can here was the angels talking about someone."He's alive again" one angel said "how is he alive" another angel said after I turned it off I stood up and i tried to remember what happen. Then it hit me Lucifer killed me I started to panic is he still alive, who did he kill did he kill Dean, Castiel, or..... Sam I have got see if they are ok.

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Thanks for reading this crappy short chapter  
126 words


	2. Hey Samquatch

|Gabriel pov|

After I searching forever I found a case that looks like something the brothers would look at it was in Kansas and it was a demon.

~A couple hours later~

I have been searching for hours I finally found the impala in front of a bunker? I tried opening the door but it was locked so I teleport (Is that the right word to use teleport idk) and when I got in I was surprised it look old but it was really clean I guess they have been in here for a while. I started walking are to see what was in here but I heard foot steps I don't know where they were coming from there was three hallways. When I turned are I was pushed against a wall will I my eyes closed and I bum to my head when I open them I saw a face I wanted to see in a long time it was Sam."Hey Samquatch," I said happily "Gabriel" Sam question ", how are you not dead?" letting the gun fall from my head "I don't know maybe dad brought me back for something," I say. He lets me go and right then and there Dean comes running in when he sees me his face drops "hey Dean-o," I say "how the hell are you not dead," he questions too " I don't know," I say. Dean and Sam look at each other with a questioning look then they start whispering to each other I start looking around when I started walking away Sam grabs my jacket and pulls me back a groan out of boredom finally Dean speaks up "ok tell us what happen when you woke up".

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
That's for reading another bad chapter I will try writing them long ok bye

303 words


	3. Awkward

|Sam pov|

When Gabriel was talking about what happen I started to space out all I thought about was his whiskey colored eyes, his smile, and the nicknames he gives me but that ended short when I heard Gabriel calling my name I jump and then I come back to reality. When Gabriel finish talking Dean pulled me aside "Do you think he is telling the true," dean said "he sounds like it," I say as Dean starts to talk I start to think of what I was when I started to space out but I didn't realize I was saying those stuff out loud. "Whoa do you like Gabriel?" Dean question "wh-what I d-don't like h-him" I say as I lie poorly "you do wow why?" Dean questions I give him a bitch face.

A couple hours later

 

I was walking down the halls as I turned a corner I was pushed against the corner and I see it was Sam. As San turns around I see him blush "I-I'm s-s-sorry," he says stuttering "its fine," I say. After a little awkward moment I speak up " Sam can you please move," Sam cheeks gets even more red and says ", yeah s-s-sure" when he moves he rubs his hand on my chest my cheeks gets red and I walk away without saying anything.

 

As I rub my hand on his chest I can feel how I thought his chest looks like, then I realize that I touch his chest I mentally face palm his cheeks turn red and he walks away without saying anything "stupid stupid," I say to my self I can't believe I just did that. I run into my room and shut the door and I fall into my bed and stare at a wall and rethink what I did. After a while I start to drift of to sleep.

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Heller if you have any ideas for a future chapter tell me I may need that because this coming from the top of my head and I may run out of ideas ok bye 

361 words


	4. Good morning

|Sam's pov|

When I woke up I just laid there just thinking and then BAM the door swans open and Gabriel was standing their with his goofy smile "good morning Sammy," he yelled. "Good morning," I say grouchy I rubbed my eyes before I got up Gabriel started jumping on my bed "stop jumping on my bed Gabriel," I yelled. As that was happening Dean walk to my door "Good morn-," Dean froze turned around and walk away "wait Dean," I yelled pushing Gabriel off the bed."Well I guess I'm not wanted I'm going to take a shower," Gabriel yelled to me when I turned the corner.After I made it to Deans room I knocked on the door there was no answer so I tried to open the door and it was unlock when I open the door nobody was in there weird I say to myself "Dean," I yell no answer I started to walk to the kitchen "Dean," I say when I walk into the kitchen "yeah," dean says tiredly while he is getting coffee "what you saw was not what it look like," I say to dean "ok whatever," he said as he drinks his coffee 

 

When I finish taking a shower I dried of and I tried to snap my fingers to clean my clothes but that didn't work I tried two more times but failed so I wrapped the towel around my waist pick up my blood stain clothes and went to find the washer and dryer. After looking for one I finally found it but I didn't know how to use it so I went to find Sam or Dean. When I walk into the kitchen I found them looking for a case "guys how do you use the washer and dryer," I questioned Sam looks up at me and blushes while Dean look at Sam and says ",help him I will find a case" "why the hell do I have to help him," Sam yells at Dean "because I don't feel like it," dean yells back "bitch" "jerk they say to each other Sam turns around and walks with me to the washer. "How the hell do you not know how to use the washer and can't you snap you fingers and do it," Sam questions me "I don't know," I say back to him. After he tells me how use the washer and dryer he walks back to the kitchen I wait until my clothes are dry.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Heller if you are wondering why the chapter are coming so fast it's because I'm getting it off of the book on my wattpad 

441 Words


	5. Can I ask you a question

|Gabriel's pov|

After waiting forever my clothes were clean so I went to find a bathroom. When I finish putting my clothes on I went into the kitchen to have breakfast. I walk in and Sam and Dean were there looking for a case so I went to get coffee Dean looks over at me and said "You know it's 12:37pm right," I just answered with a nod while I got my coffee ready.

 |Sam's pov|

Dean and I were looking for a case and out of the corner of my eye I see Gabriel but I said nothing. After looking for a case I finally find one "Dean there may be a case in Huron, South Dakota," I yell for his attention "what is it," he questions "A girl in Huron High School randomly kills another student and thens passes out but when she wakes up she doesn't remember anything," I tell him "Ok let's check it out," Dean tells me. We get ready to head out and then I remember that we didn't tell Gabriel that he can't come so I yell his name and he pops out from behind a wall "Gabriel you can't come," I tell him "That's fine," is all he tells me before he goes to talk to Dean.

|Gabriel's pov| 

I walk over to Dean to ask him a question "Hey dean can I ask you something," I ask him "Sure but it got to be quick we need to head out," he answers "Have you notice that Sam has been acting weird lately and it's mostly around me and if so do you know why," I ask "I have seen him act weird around you but I think it's nothing just don't worry about ok," he answers me "Ok I guess your right," I say. I say goodbye to Sam and Dean as they leave now I am alone with my thoughts. I started walking around the bunker to think why Sam has been acting weird but I couldn't figure out why.

|Dean pov|

I was In the impala with Sam he was acting really quiet so I had to ask him the question. "Can I ask you something," I ask him "Sure what is it," he answers " You have been acting really strange around Gabriel since he has been here and I know you like him but that can't be it can it," I tell him he takes a deep breath and the answers "It's just that I will stare at him and then I realize that I am I get embarrassed that the only reason lets just drop it ok," he answers fast the looks out the window. I know that he is lying. Why would he lie to my? I don't answer back I just look back at the road. I will find out soon.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I love writing this but I will need help like I ask in I think the chapter I know the chapter aren't long but I don't think you guys mind right ok bye  
513 words


	6. Would you like to go out with me?

Read the whole thing because I need to tell you guys something. 

|Sam's pov|

After the case we went to bed then shen we stoped by a dinner to get something to eat. "I would have some pie," Dean said to the waiter "and you," the waiter ask me "just coffee," I told him. After we got our food we finish and then left to go back home.

|Gabriel's pov|

I woke up and just laid there just saying to myself ", I have to ask him out I have to ask him out" over and over again the I heard the bunker door open but there was no talking so I got out of bed still in the clothes I was in yesterday and pulled out my angel blade. When I make it to the main part of the bunker I see no one so I turned around and get push to the wall with my face touching the wall "What are you doing here and how did you find this place," he yelled it was Castiel "You don't want to hurt me do you Castiel," I say back to him. He backs away from me and I turn around and his mouth drops "Gabriel is that really you," he asks but still with the angel blade pointing at me "Yuo and can you ppppllllease put your angel blade away," I tell him. He drops its and then hugs me "I can't believe that your alive how," he asks "I don't know," I answer him as he lets go of me.

|A couple hours later| 

Me and Castiel were hanging out when Sam and Dean walk into the door when I saw Sam I remembered that I need to ask him. I ran up to Sam "hey can I ask you something in private," I ask him "sure," he answers then I brought him somewhere private "So what did you have to ask me," he speaks out "I um I was going to ask y-you w-would you like t-to go out w-with me," I stuttered out when I look down at the ground "sure," he answers I look up with a confused face "wait did you say yes," I ask "yeah I really like you Gabriel and I didn't know if you felt the same way so I didn't say anything about it," he answers. After a couple of minutes of silence I went and hug him he was surprised about it but hugged back "I don't want you to tell anyone about it ok," I tell him through the hug "ok I won't I promise.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Yay if you want to read this book ok Wattpad you can and if you are wondering how I know how many words are in here I use Wattpad ok bye.  
512 words


End file.
